


Coffees and Comics

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac are dating. Isaac and Allison are also dating. Now, it's time for Scott and Allison to meet.</p>
<p>
  <i>Scott flips through the comic books without really looking at them. He’s not here for the comic books, doesn’t really get their appeal, he’s here to meet Isaac’s girlfriend.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Isaac met Allison a couple weeks ago right here in this comic book store. They got lunch together and have been dating ever since.</i>
</p>
<p>For Teen Wolf Polyamory Week - Day 1: Fave OT3 & Teen Wolf Bingo: Comics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffees and Comics

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Scott flips through the comic books without really looking at them. He’s not here for the comic books, doesn’t really get their appeal, he’s here to meet Isaac’s girlfriend.

Isaac met Allison a couple weeks ago right here in this comic book store. They got lunch together and have been dating ever since. Scott’s only talked to her once, briefly and on the phone, to confirm that: yes, Isaac has a boyfriend and yes, said boyfriend is okay with Isaac dating another person. Allison sounded nice, kind, and Scott immediately liked her—as much as you can like anybody after twenty second phone conversation.

Last week, Allison asked Isaac if she could meet Scott. Scott had immediately and enthusiastically said yes. How could he not want to meet the other person Isaac’s in love with? Isaac, though, has looked like he’s about explode from nerves ever since. Even when Scott assured him the only way he’ll dislike Allison is if it turns out she’s mean to puppies.

Next to him, Isaac has been staring at the same comic book for a while now, teeth worrying his bottom lip and his eyes roaming to the entrance every couple of seconds. Scott places a hand on Isaac’s arm and Isaac jumps.

‘Hey, relax,’ Scott tries to calm him. ‘I love you, that’s not going to change if you turn out to have terrible taste in girls. Which I highly doubt, since you have excellent taste in guys,’ he adds with a grin.

Isaac rolls his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips, and he seems to relax a bit. The bell over the entrance tinkles and Isaac jams his elbow in Scott’s side, a little too hard in his enthusiasm.

‘That’s her,’ Isaac hisses, the smile that was tugging at his lips now stretching them wide.

Scott rubs his side with a brief glare in Isaac’s direction, then turns toward the door. A girl about their own age just stepped inside. She’s pretty, with long, brown, wavy hair tumbling down her back, a messenger bag hanging off one shoulder, and a small frown between her brows as she looks around the shop. When her eyes fall on Isaac, the frown smooths out. Her smile makes her face glow and her cheeks dimple. Allison waves and walks toward them, her step light, like a dancer’s.

She kisses Isaac, then turns to Scott. He can’t help but smile back at her.

‘Hi, I’m Scott.’

‘Allison,’ Allison giggles. It’s cute. ‘I’m not sure what to do here. I’ve never met my boyfriend’s boyfriend before. Do we hug? Do we shake hands? Do I give you a soft punch on the shoulder?’

Scott chuckles. ‘Whatever you’re comfortable with, but I think I prefer the hug.’

Allison pulls him in and squeezes tightly. She smells nice, fruity, but not so sweet and strong that it might trigger an asthma attack, like when Stiles just started using deodorant.

When she pulls back, there’s a light flush on Allison’s cheeks. Behind Allison, Isaac looks relieved.

‘I think Isaac was scared we were going to battle for his affection,’ Allison says, patting Isaac on the cheek. Isaac huffs, but his blush confirms Allison’s words.

‘Are we?’ Scott looks Allison up and down. ‘Because I’m pretty sure you could take me.’

‘I could totally take you,’ Allison winks.

Scott’s smile widens, then looks past her, directing the smile at Isaac. He really likes Allison. She’s funny and sweet, and he totally gets why Isaac asked her out. Scott’s never met anyone he wants to date as much as Isaac, but he thinks that, maybe, if he’d met Allison before Isaac did…

‘So,’ Allison continues, laughter barely hidden behind her words. ‘Do you come here often?’

Isaac groans and throws his hands up in despair. ‘This was a mistake,’ he mumbles.

‘I still can’t believe that’s your go-to pick-up line,’ Scott shakes his head.

‘He used that on you, too?’ Allison says, pretending to look shocked. She turns to Isaac and pouts. ‘I thought I was special.’

‘I’m going to get us coffees,’ Isaac says, glaring at both of them. He walks over to the coffee shop attached to the shop.

‘In his defence, he was a little drunk.’

‘That’s not a defence. That makes it worse,’ Allison retorts, but her expression is fond as she looks after Isaac and Scott thinks his face must look the same. ‘But really do you come here often? Because I’ve never seen you here before.’

Scott shakes his head. ‘Comic books aren’t really my thing.’

Allison gasps, affronted, clasping a hand over her mouth. ‘I can’t believe I started to like you. I thought Isaac had better taste!’

‘Well, now that there’s two of you, maybe you can teach me an appreciation,’ Scott tries.

‘Oh, we will,’ Allison assures him, then grabs his hand and pulls him to where Isaac is waiting in line.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
